


Red and Blue

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Fingering, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Passionate Sex, Personification, Prompt Fic, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When Pokémon misbehave, it's natural to punish them so they don't cause trouble in public places or get someone hurt.Punishing two legendary Pokémon with the ability to transform into humans and a massive crush on their trainer, however, tends to end up differently. Though not in a bad way.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Groudon (Pokemon), Original Male Character(s)/Kyogre (Pokemon)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a Pokemon fic, though hopefully I'll get around to doing more in future. Had a burst of inspiration and went and did a Shaymin humanoid fic (gijinka fic?), so that'll be up in a couple days.
> 
> Also decided to go with 'Damien' for the protagonists name this time around, instead of the usual Japanese name.
> 
> And lastly, the pics that inspired Kyogre's and Groudon's designs:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1774271  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2708431
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a peaceful day in Hoenn. At least, it was for everyone except a certain young man named Damien.

''Hmph, I bet you couldn't even hit a Wailord from here to that tree.''

''Says the one who can't even swim.''

''Y-Yeah?! Well, at least I can walk faster than a Shelmet, you oversized fish!''

''Hah? I'm a _whale_ you thick-headed hedgehog!''

Damien sighed, one hand coming up to nurse his aching forehead as two sharp-toned voices argued behind him. With them being in one of the many quiet forest regions of Hoenn their voices sounded all the louder, one barking heated insults whilst the other sniped venomous comebacks. It was hardly the first time he had heard such arguments, but he still hadn't quite gotten used to it.

And the source of the arguing was the two beautiful young ladies following behind him, both near-opposites of the other.

The one of the left had long blue hair that fell down to her lower back, changing gradient from a deep blue at the top down to a paler hue at the bottom. Detached blue sleeves with red patterns hung from her shoulders and ended in fin-like extensions that fluttered as she walked, her rounded chest clad in a short blue top adorned with the same red line designs, presenting an ample view of her cleavage and navel too. A matching skirt with side-slits hugged her waist, revealing her thighs as she walked. What was most capturing about her however was her face; heart-shaped and with red eyeliner emphasising her pale blue eyes, the blue shifting to a gold near the centre.

In contrast to the blue-haired beauty on his left, on his right was her polar opposite. Dark red hair was tied up into a high ponytail that fluttered behind her in the light breeze, two pointy white horns protruding from the sides of her head. A skin-tight grey top hugged her torso from her neck to her stomach, emphasising her perky round breasts and fit figure. A matching pair of grey short-shorts hugged her waist, covered partially by a red waist-cape with black lines patterning it. Matching stockings clad her thighs, and various bits of coloured clothing dotted her form; from fingerless gloves to a collar to a band just beneath her breasts; she wore it all.

Had anyone else happened to pass them on the street, they'd assume they were just regular people. When, in truth, they were practically the direct opposite.

Namely because the two young women behind him were, in fact, Kyogre and Groudon – two legendary Pokémon in the Hoenn region.

He had met the two during his journey around Hoenn. At the time he had been taking a detour through a thick forest, intent on using the journey to help train his Pokémon a little, but ended up discovering the two fighting amidst the forest. After some discussion – which may or may not have included the two insulting each other more than they did talk with him – he challenged them to a battle against his own Pokémon.

The battle, predictably, didn't go in his favour. While his Pokémon were strong and he had over half the region's gyms under his belt, they were both _legendary_ Pokémon. However even though he lost both Kyogre and Groudon were apparently so impressed by his skill and the resolve he inspired within his Pokémon that they decided to follow him and get to know him. Well, Kyogre did; Groudon initially only did so too because she didn't want to lose to her 'rival'. Though in good time, Groudon ended up sticking around anyway.

''Heh, not so calm now are you? Bet yours just inching to fight~''

''Hmph! Fighting would imply some level of difficulty.''

''Y-You-! Oh you oversized-!''

Of course, both existed in their human forms when around him; 'for convenience', in Kyogre's own words. Considering that both ladies were not only immensely famous but also physically huge in their Pokémon forms, he didn't doubt that fact. He couldn't exactly see Kyogre floating alongside him while walking through a forest, after all.

However both of them following him around also had a downside. Namely, both hated each other. Well, love-hated. Both would do anything to save the other if they were in genuine peril, but until it came to that point they were perfectly content to beat the living crap out of the other, whether out of a need for superiority or just for the fun of it, he didn't know. Either way, their mutual hate of the other led them to argue frequently; and since both followed him, that meant he had to listen to it all.

And while he wouldn't hesitate to say both ladies were lovely individuals by themselves, when together they could muster some _extremely_ venomous verbal jabs so biting he couldn't help but wince. Until they started brawling like a pair of arguing siblings.

He made a mental note to not say that aloud. He didn't think they'd appreciate such a comparison.

Damien twitched as he felt the air heat up behind him; signalling that Groudon was preparing to launch an attack at her water-wielding rival. ''That's enough, both of you.''

A moment of blissful silence, and then the heat disappeared with a grumpy huff. ''Fine.''

''My, how well trained~'' Kyogre's smirk was audible.

''Don't antagonise her, Kyogre.'' He added, earning a pout from the blue-haired young woman.

''As you wish, Master Damien.''

Damien grunted in acknowledgement, scratching the back of his head. ''You girls wanna set-up camp now, or keep walking? Gonna get dark soon.''

Twin hums answered him; Kyogre being the one to answer first. ''I'd suggest setting up camp for now; the river nearby will prove to be an excellent source of water.''

''Meh, sounds fine with me.'' Groudon had no complaints.

And so with a roll of his tired shoulders and a grunt, the young man headed off towards the river, intent on making camp with his two travelling companions.

X-x-X

The crackling of a campfire filled Damien's ears, the embers dancing slowly into the sky.

The young man was sat alone in his tent; peering out through the tiny gap in the folds at the rising embers, deep in thought. Both Kyogre and Groudon were out by the campfire chatting – for once not about to start a verbal spat, giving him the privacy to think for a bit. While both girls were calm now, he knew it was only a matter of time until they started arguing again. And with them nearing another town he didn't want them scaring the locals with their shouting, especially if they tapped into their elemental abilities.

His gaze fell from the fire down to his lap, at the loops of rope he had brought with him. Initially he intended to use it for scaling cliffs when it wasn't appropriate to use Kyogre or Groudon to bypass them, but now he had an idea of how to use it to 'punish' his girls. And while he had given both girls a lot of leeway, now he had to put his foot down before their arguing turned into outright fighting, perhaps in the middle of town.

Nodding to himself Damien grabbed the rope and slipped out of his tent, the air cool against his skin. Their camp was amidst the forest, a small clearing surrounded by trees on all sides, the fire lighting up the clearing alongside the three separate tents.

Kyogre was the first to notice him. ''Ah, Master Damien, good evening.''

''Hey.'' Damien greeted lightly. ''Listen... I understand that both you two are rivals and all, but can you not argue when we get to the next town? And I don't mean just promise me; I mean don't do it _at all._ ''

Groudon scratched her cheek. ''Well, I mean, it's kinda hard to. It's not my fault Kyogre is such a-''

''-beautiful creature incapable of being wrong?'' Kyogre cut in, smugly smiling when Groudon twitched. ''Why thank you Groudon, I didn't know you were so kind.''

''Y-You-!''

A loud cough stopped their bubbling argument short, both blushing lightly when he gave them a hard look. ''Then it looks like I'll have to punish you two.''

''E-Eh?'' Groudon looked taken aback – her cheeks reddening when she saw the rope in his hands. ''Oi, you're not...?''

Kyogre on the other hand blushed a healthy pink hue and bowed her head, obediently keeping her arms by her side. ''As you wish.''

Nodding Damien approached the blue-haired young woman, wrapping some rope around her horizontally and binding her arms to her sides. He then moved behind her and took her wrists, bending her forearms behind her back and tying them there too – careful to only do it tight enough to bind her, and not to hurt unnecessarily. Finally he went for her legs, murmuring for her to sit up on her knees and then tying her thighs together, the rope visibly squishing her thighs.

Shifting back he looked over at Groudon. She blushed a rosy hue, flustered, but obediently sat up on her knees too. He moved over to her and wasted no time in binding her arms and legs in the same way he did to Kyogre, restraining her as best he could. He was half-tempted to do a vertical loop over her crotch but felt like that might be a bit _too_ much, thus decided to just leave her bindings as they were.

''There.'' Damien murmured, looking over the two legendary Pokémon – both of them blushing a cute pink hue. ''Now... for your punishment.''

A tree-stump was located only a few paces away; one that found new use as he scooped Groudon up into his arms bridal-style. The red-haired girl squeaked, face reddening like an embarrassed schoolgirl, but he maintained a strong grip on her so she didn't fall – soon sitting down atop the stump, and rolling Groudon over so she was laying across his legs. He could almost see the gears in Groudon's head turning, her eyes widening when he flipped her waist-cape up and laid his hand over her butt.

''W-Wait, Dami- _kya!_ ''

A sharp yelp escaped Groudon as he _spanked_ her, her surprisingly soft butt jiggling beneath his palm. He kept his hand where it was for just a second and then pulled it away – only to bring it down in another spank a second later, eliciting another high-pitched yelp from Groudon. And then again he spanked her, and again; his hand repeatedly coming down and slapping her ass, barely even taking the time to rub it better between spanks.

However just as he spanked her for the sixth time, something unexpected happened.

Groudon _moaned._

''A-Ah~'' The red-haired woman moaned as he hit her, blushing a fiery hue. ''D-Damien...''

Damien paused mid-way through bringing his hand down for another spank, surprised. Groudon's cheeks darkened further, her head hanging as low as it could.

''You're...'' His words slow and surprised. ''...enjoying this?''

''N-No!'' Groudon's squeak betrayed her lie. ''Well... maybe a little...''

Shuffling made him look over at Kyogre, flushing as he watched the blue-haired woman awkwardly crawl over to him, having to weasel her body forth on her knees since her thighs were bound. ''Groudon's a bit of a masochist, Master Damien.''

''Am not.'' Groudon petulantly mumbled, embarrassed.

''Oh...'' The young man wasn't sure how to reply to that. ''Guess that makes this a crappy punishment then...''

Kyogre smiled, her face partially illuminated by the crackling campfire. ''Indeed... but, you needn't punish us so, Master Damien. Should it risk causing you trouble, we are more than capable of restraining ourselves.''

''You don't seem to have a good track record of that.'' He pointed out.

Kyogre's smile didn't wilt, sitting gracefully even when bound by rope. ''Because the only trouble that will become of our spats will be unto ourselves. You are spared from any chaos we create.''

''But you girls will get in trouble.''

''That is of no consequence to us.'' Kyogre gracefully replied, dipping her head.

''Why?''

''...b-because we...''

''Hm?'' Damien looked down at Groudon. ''What?''

''B-Because we love you!'' The red-haired girl blurted out in a rush, clamming up the second the last syllable left her lips – and he didn't doubt if her arms weren't bound, she'd have covered her face in sheer embarrassment.

However Damien's thoughts were solely on her words. ''W-What...?''

''Mm.'' Kyogre's graceful affirmative drew his eye. ''You've intrigued us in ways that other humans throughout the ages have failed to. The qualities you possess are not inherently unique... but your nature, the way you care for your Pokémon, and more importantly how you've treated us despite our status... it's enamouring, to say the least.''

Kyogre leaned in, nuzzling his side in a rare display of open affection. ''And while I would hope to have you to myself, I wouldn't mind splitting you with Groudon. Wouldn't be the first time I've had to share with her.''

''Hmph.'' Groudon huffed softly. ''Shut up, you oversized whale...''

''At least you got it right this time.'' Kyogre murmured back, her words equally soft and not biting for once.

Damien was quiet, soaking in the honest, tender expressions on their faces. He hadn't even considered viewing the two girls romantically, what with them being Pokémon, but he supposed that they were truly unique compared to everyday Pokémon. They had lived for a long, long time; they had time to learn language, to communicate, to understand what it was like to live as a human, hence their transformation ability. And while all Pokémon desired love and affection to a degree, only the oldest of Pokémon seemed to want more than familial love, and wanted romantic love.

Slowly he swallowed. His hand was still resting just above Groudon's ass, tempting him to slowly grope her rear. The red-haired young woman squeaked and looked up at him, cheeks reddening as he groped her, but he didn't say anything just yet. Even when both girls looked at him curiously he didn't speak, simply feeling up Groudon's ass – before grasping the back of her skin-tight shorts, and pulling them down.

''D-Damien...?'' The tomboy squeaked out, flustered.

''I care a lot about you girls too.'' The young man said slowly, stroking Groudon's ass. ''So let me make up for wanting to punish you.''

His hand came down in a lighter spank, hitting Groudon's ass and making it jiggle lightly. The transformed Pokémon moaned, cheeks reddening as she accepted the spank. At the same time he slipped his other hand around and ran his fingers through Kyogre's hair, petting her head like he knew she liked – a fact reinforced when she mewled, leaning into his hand. However his focus was primarily on Groudon, his breathing becoming heavier as he spanked her ass again and again, feeling how soft her butt was against his palm.

After the fifth spank in the row, he changed tactics – rubbing her ass better for a few moments before moving his fingers between her legs. Groudon intimately felt it, the tomboyish girl squeaking as his fingertips grazed her bare pussy lips, wet honey teasing his fingers. He rubbed slow circles on her pussy and watched her expression closely for any sign of discomfort, only to find nothing but pleasure; her lips parting as a stream of low, hot moans fled her throat.

''Mn...'' Simmering lust tempted him to grab her side, grunting as he rolled her over onto her back – leaving her facing him, her legs still bound together. ''Look at me.''

Groudon obediently complied, quivering as she forced herself to look him in the eye – no trace of her brash personality to be found. He rubbed her pussy more, making her gasp and her face scrunch up, but she didn't look away from him. Her face was nearly steaming red from embarrassment, moaning as his fingers dipped between her lower lips and pushed inside her – immediately making her back arch as his fingers penetrated her.

''A-Ah~'' Groudon pursed her lips together in a weak attempt to muffle her lewd voice. ''Damien...''

Warmth tickled his other hand as Kyogre pushed her face against his palm. ''Master Damien, don't forget about me...''

He complied, glancing over at the blue-haired woman. She blushed at his gaze, staring deeply into his eyes as he ran his fingers down her cheek and traced her lips with his fingers. In a bout of lust he prodded her lips with his fingers, making Kyogre's cheeks darken before she obediently parted her lips, taking his fingers inside. Her tongue lavished his digits with a slow onslaught of wet licks, the wet warmth of her mouth sending shivers up his spine.

The young man's gaze dropped back down Groudon, briefly looking into her own reddish eyes before peering down at her pussy, lust bubbling up inside him as he saw how wet she was – enticing him to pull his fingers out. The legendary Pokémon whined but he brought his fingers to her lips, silencing her meagre protests and prompting her to reluctantly take them into her mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

''Mn...'' Carefully he nudged Groudon off his lap, sliding her down onto her knees – allowing him to also get off the stump, sitting down with his back against it instead. ''On your knees...''

Both girls blushed, obeying. His fingers left their mouths and both girls got onto their knees, leaning forwards in his direction and using him for support, their chins resting on his shoulders. Thanks to the position he could easily push his hands between their legs, pushing aside Kyogre's deep-blue panties and allowing him to rub her folds. She moaned right into his left ear, her voice soft and shaky, contrasting Groudon's own higher-pitched groan when he rubbed her pussy too.

Shuddering with lust he rubbed both girls off for a little longer, soon taking it farther. Two fingers pushed between their pussy lips and wormed their way inside the legendary duo, the slow penetration extracting mutual moans from the two young women. Wet flesh gripped his fingers but he pushed them in all the way, shivering as his fingers entered them knuckle-deep; eliciting twin moans of arousal from his two Pokémon, their voices tickling his ears.

''Ah, hah, M-Master... Damien...'' Kyogre breathed right into his ear, her breath hot and wispy. ''Y-Your fingers... Mm...''

Damien relished the erotic voice, pumping his fingers into her slick entrance faster and giving the same treatment to Groudon. He added a third finger to both girls, pushing his digits all the way inside the two and moving his fingers wilder, quickly getting used to the motion. He put his thumbs to good use too, rubbing their folds idly before finding their clits, nursing the little nubs eagerly and making both Kyogre and Groudon gasp into his ears, their unified voices turning him on.

The young man looked down slightly, twitching with arousal when he saw Kyogre's cleavage; her top hanging forth slightly and giving him a good view of her chest. The erotic sight only encouraged him to keep pumping his fingers into her pussy, wiggling his digits about as he plunged them inside and making her moan sweetly into his ear. Just hearing the normally-reserved Kyogre making such lewd sounds made his pants tighten all the more, doubly so when Groudon was panting into his other ear.

''Ah, haah...'' Groudon shuddered erotically. ''Damien... it feels too good...''

He swallowed, keeping his tone level. ''You can cum when you want to.''

His admission made both ladies shudder, mewling into his ears as they began to rock their hips, pushing themselves onto his thrusting fingers. They moved with near-animalistic rolls of their hips, humping his hands and moaning right into his ears, each inhale and exhale intimately apparent to him. So when Kyogre began to lick the rim of his ear he heard it too, the wet squelches of her tongue making his lust shoot through the roof.

Groudon clearly noticed that, her cheek pressing against his shoulder as she adjusted her position slightly, allowing her to push her face into his neck and kiss it. Damien groaned at the feeling, the wet lips on his neck sending primal shivers rushing through his body – and coupled with the wet tongue exploring his left ear and his pants felt like they were about to rip open with how hard his cock was.

''Ah, ahh~'' Groudon humped his hand faster, her pelvis slapping against his palm as she took his fingers inside over and over again. ''Damien, Damien...!''

Kyogre wasn't far off, moaning into his ear. ''Master Damien, I'm nearly... Mn, I'm... o-ohh yes... yes...!''

With a sudden gasp Kyogre buckled forwards, pushing against his shoulder as she orgasmed. Squirts of honey escaped around his fingers and her slick insides squeezed his digits tight, gripping them lewdly as she rode out her climax.

Groudon wasn't a second behind, her lips remaining pursed as she impaled herself on his digits before she abruptly cried out, her hips spasming as squirts of arousal wetted his hand, making each smack of his palm against her pelvis audibly wet.

The sound of both girls cumming made him jam his fingers into them all the faster, letting the two ride out their orgasmic highs to completion, his fingers suddenly yanking out of them the moment their orgasms ended. Even then both legendary Pokémon leaned on his shoulders for support, their mutual panting filling his ears alongside an errant few moans, the erotic sounds tempting him to stroke their wet folds soothingly.

''M-Mm...'' Kyogre moaned into his ear. ''Master Damien...''

She kissed his cheek. ''Allow us... to service you too...''

With a shiver Damien complied, shifting both girls back onto their knees and then sitting on the edge of the stump. With lustful excitement he fumbled to get his belt off, the buckle jingling from how furiously he was trying to get it off – made more embarrassing by the fact both girls were staring at him intently, waiting. Soon he got his belt off and tossed it aside, his pants coming unzipped and allowing his cock to spring out into the open, eliciting a startled expression from Groudon and a flustered one from Kyogre.

''So large...'' Kyogre murmured under her breath.

Groudon picked up on that. ''Scared?''

''Hmph.'' Kyogre leaned in. ''Hardly.''

A wet kiss planted itself on the side of his cock, eliciting a tight groan from the young man. Groudon followed up with a kiss of her own to the other side of his cock, both girls smooching his erect shaft and sending quivering bolts of warmth through his dick, enticing him to lay his hands on the back of their heads and push them against his dick – stifling a moan when both slipped their tongues out and lavished his cock with a flurry of licks.

Kyogre looked up into his eyes, her red eyeliner emphasising her aroused gaze. She licked at the side of his cock slowly, sliding her wet tongue up to the tip and then popping it back into her mouth; kissing the side of his cock instead. Groudon on the other hand lapped at the side of his cock avidly, stroking it with multiple quick licks before smooching the tip of his dick, taking it into her mouth. A hot groan fled his throat when she gave it a wet suck, the erotic feeling taking the breath out of his lungs.

''Mn...'' Kyogre's expression twisted with jealously as she leaned up, pushing Groudon off the tip of his dick with her cheek and taking him into _her_ mouth instead, plunging all the way down to the base and deep-throating him.

The young man moaned loudly, almost tipping his head back as Kyogre bobbed her head up-and-down his swollen cock, audibly slurping it. That was until Groudon pushed her cheek against Kyogre, nudging the blue-haired woman off his cock and leaving both ladies cheek-to-cheek, shooting glares at one another as they fought over his cock. Their tongues extended and tried to guide his dick into their mouths, only resulting in lavishing the tip of his dick with wild, feisty licks.

Damien stifled a shudder, speaking up. ''No fighting... take your turn...''

Kyogre smirked and Groudon grumbled, reluctantly leaning back and attending to the base of his cock, allowing Kyogre to take the top of his dick into his mouth and suck it. He shivered at the good feeling, petting her head whilst he ran his fingers through Groudon's red hair, gently pulling her against his shaft to encourage her. It worked, a low mewl escaping the red-head as she smooched the base more attentively, his cock throbbing against her lips.

Soon he nudged Kyogre's head back, and with mild reluctance the Pokémon obeyed; her lips popping off his cock. Not a second later Groudon greedily slipped up and took him into her mouth, passionately sucking him off and bobbing her head vigorously, her lips sliding over his wet cock. He gasped and groaned, his cock throbbing against her tongue when it swirled around his girth in a flurry of wet licks.

''Mn...!'' The young man soon pulled her head back, pushing both of their faces against his dick. ''I'm almost there...''

In response both Kyogre and Groudon kissed and licked his cock all over, each attending to one half of his cock. Pressure swelled up his cock and a fiery need crept up his length, the burning need to cum becoming more and more inviting. He gasped and gritted his teeth, restraining himself as best he could, his gaze fully focused on the two girls as they lapped at his swollen shaft. The hot pressure grew and grew, his breathing grow tight and quick as his end neared.

''C-Crap-!''

Until finally the pressure overcame him, and with a shout of pleasure he shot his load all over Kyogre and Groudon's faces. Both of them yelped as ropes of cum splattered across their lips and cheeks, faces reddening as his hot load got in their hair or spurted down onto their clothes, covering them with his milky seed.

''A-Ah...'' Groudon shuddered, leaning back. ''So much came out...''

''Mm.'' Kyogre hummed lightly in agreement, scooping some up with her tongue – popping it into her mouth and swallowed

The sight made Damien shudder, and give him an idea. ''Both of you... clean each other up.''

''E-Eh?'' ''What?''

The two startled, almost disbelieving comments made him smile breathlessly, petting their heads. ''Do it... and, we can continue...''

There was a moment of hesitation. Then Groudon swallowed her pride and leaned over, blushing crimson as she dragged her tongue up Kyogre's cheek, swallowing the cum. Kyogre shivered and licked Groudon's chin, leaving a trial of glistening saliva where she licked – made all the more apparent when the firelight glinted off their wet faces. Their tongues ran over each other's faces, cleaning up the cum until there was none left on either of them and erasing much of the evidence.

Once they were done he petted their heads, his hands moving to his pants. A quick push and shuffle got his pants down around his ankles alongside his boxers, leaving his erect cock in full view of the two girls. He took Kyogre by the arm and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the lips but breaking it off after just a second – leaning in to whisper into her ear instead.

''Since you're so patient, you can wait your turn, right?'' He whispered into her ear.

To his arousal, Kyogre shivered in agreement. ''Y-Yes... I can... wait.''

Kissing her lips in thanks he let her sit back down on her knees, instead grasping Groudon by her biceps and helping her up to her feet, pulling her onto his lap. He sat her sideways with her legs hanging off the edge, allowing him to reach between her legs and rub her pussy – making the red-haired tomboy gasp and blush cutely. He smiled at that, kissing her on the cheek and trailing kisses up to her ear, riding the dominative high that coursed through him.

''You're so wet.'' He murmured into her ear, kissing it. ''Do you want it?''

''A-Ahh... y-yes...'' Groudon whimpered.

Damien relished the cutely-submissive side of her, rubbing circles on her dripping-wet pussy, teasing her a little. After just a few moments he took his hand out from between her warm inner-thighs and grabbed her waist, shifting Groudon around so her back was facing him. He spent a brief moment taking her waist-cape off and dropping it onto the floor, giving him an uninhibited view of her smooth butt as it pressed against his crotch, his cock throbbing against her ass.

Shuddering with lust he lifted her hips up a bit. The young man held his cock with one hand, lust heightening when he got a peek at her soaked pussy, allowing him to guide his cock towards her folds. The tip rubbed against her entrance and he teased her just a little bit, rubbing the tip against her sex and earning a hot whimper from the legendary Pokémon, her submissive noise of need encouraging him to guide her hip down.

''A... Ah...'' Groudon tensed up. ''A- _Ahh~_ ''

The young man let out a moan of his own as his cock was swallowed up by Groudon's hot, slippery pussy. Her lower lips spread easily for his intruding cock and her fleshy insides gripped his cock tight, smothering his swollen cock with her inner walls. The borderline-heavenly feeling melted his mind, a shiver running through his body as he kept pulling her hips down, engulfing more and more of his erect shaft with her amazing pussy.

Soon her thighs pressed against his, the entire length of his cock buried inside her wet pussy. Damien groaned and rubbed her thighs, just taking a moment to savour the wet tightness squeezing his cock, before with a low grunt he bucked his hips up. Groudon squeaked in embarrassed surprise, eyes wide and face red, enticing him to grab her hips and jerk his hips up again – thrusting into her sex.

''A-Ah...'' Groudon's expression melted into a slack-jawed one. ''Ohh...''

''You feel so good...'' He groaned into her ear, thrusting up into her again.

''Y-You too...'' Groudon mewled back, twitching when he sheathed himself inside her again.

Flesh slapped together as his thrusts continued, his cock easily sliding all the way inside her dripping womanhood. The tip of his shaft pushed against her deepest parts and her velvety inner walls clenched around his swollen cock, each thrust making her briefly tighten up that much more before she relaxed again – only to tighten up again on the next thrust. The pleasurable sensation made him move in a rhythmic pace, his cock slapping up into her sex before he pulled back, soon plunging back in a second later.

As he got used to the motion Damien picked up speed, his wet cock sheathing itself inside her pussy faster and faster. Groudon moaned his name and tipped her head back, making her hair tickle his face and tempting him to bury his face into her shoulder, nipping at her skin and eliciting even more horny sounds from the Pokémon, her womanhood clenching around his dick in response. As if to pay her back he released her hips and groped her perky round breasts instead, her skin-tight top thin enough that he could easily feel them through the cloth.

''Mm!'' Groudon mewled lewdly. ''H-Harder...''

He complied. His hands held her breasts from below and squeezed them tight, his thumb and index fingers finding her nipples and tugging on them – all whilst he kept plunging up into her pussy. Groudon moaned and gasped, instinctively bringing her hips back down as best she could, causing his cock to slam up into her womanhood all the sooner – much to her audible delight. Her sweet moans rung in his ears and he replied by pounding into her sex faster, grunting as his focus was torn between her perky chest and dripping sex.

''Hah, haah...'' He panted, kissing her ear. ''I'm gonna cum soon... can I, cum inside...?''

Groudon just moaned in agreement, unable to form words. In response he gave her breasts a rough squeeze and slid his hands back down to her waist, groaning as he pushed her up. His cock slipped out of her sex and Groudon stumbled to her feet, trembling – and immediately moaned when he pushed back into her dripping, slippery sex, Without a hint of hesitation he bucked his hips forth with strong, powerful thrusts, slamming into her pussy with skin-slapping intensity, his entire length becoming squeezed by her velvety inner walls.

Each smack of his pelvis against her ass was like a miniature spank, jerking her body forwards slightly each time. With her arms and legs bound she was at his mercy, leaving it up to him to control the pace – pulling her back onto his cock each time he pushed her off it, the wet friction made all the more pleasurable by her moans of bliss. The spank-like impact of his pelvis against her ass only turned Groudon on more, the wet squelches of his cock sinking into her folds ringing in their ears.

''Mn! Nn!'' The young man grunted, spooning her and leaning in close to her ear. ''Here it comes... I'm... M-Mn...!''

Groudon gasped, her fleshy inner walls clenching tight just as he bottomed out inside her – pushing him over the edge. Pleasure raced up his sensitive cock and he groaned, bottoming out inside Groudon's wet pussy and exploding inside her, rope after rope of cum painting her insides white. The sensation of being creampied pushed Groudon over the edge too; a cry of bliss escaping the humanoid Pokémon as she buckled forwards, nearly collapsing as she squirted around his throbbing cock.

''M-Mm!'' It was only his hands on her waist that stopped Groudon from falling, his cock remaining buried snugly inside her cum-filled pussy – before with a groan he pulled out, allowing his cum load to leak out from her folds and down her inner-thighs.

A shudder ran through the young man and he stumbled down to his knees, easing Groudon onto the floor too. The red-haired woman gladly splayed herself across the grass, panting and with her skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, more concerned with getting air into her lungs than the cum dribbling from her pussy.

His cock twitched at the sight, but rather than go a second round with Groudon he shifted his attention onto Kyogre, lust swelling inside him when he found her on her back. The blue-haired girl blushed and lifted both her long legs, flashing him a bashful smile as her pussy was exposed; her underwear still hiked up to her thighs. Deciding she had been patient enough he crawled over to her, grasping her leg with one hand and his cock with the other, allowing him to guide his cock towards her entrance.

''M-Mm...'' Kyogre shivered. ''Be gentle with me, Master Damien...''

Damien grunted in acknowledgement, rubbing her slit with the tip of his dick a few times, relishing how lewd it felt. Then with a low groan he pushed himself inside, her slick pussy lips spreading for his intruding cock and enveloping him with her fleshy wet insides. Her inner walls gripped at his cock tight and he hissed, pushing in slow but deep, the tip soon pushing against her deepest parts.

Kyogre's legs trembled from the feeling and she mewled, her breasts heaving within the confines of her top alluringly. He rubbed her thighs to soothe her and she flashed him a slight smile, another sweet moan escaping her when he slowly pumped into her, his cock spreading her slick inner walls apart. One thrust became two, then three; his searing lust returning as he kept plunging into her tightness, the sensation quickly becoming addictive.

''Mm, ah... ah...'' Kyogre shut her eyes. ''You can... move a little faster, Master Dam- _ah~!_ ''

Kyogre had barely finished before he complied, plunging into her sopping sex with barely-contained vigour. Wet squelches fluttered through the air as his cock bottomed out inside her tight pussy, his pelvis impacting the back of her thighs each time and making her body jolt lightly – incidentally causing her clothed breast to bounce about alluringly. Something that tempted the young man to reach out with his free hand and push her top up, exposing her bare breasts to him.

Another moan was swift to flee Kyogre's lips as his fingers sunk into her plump breast, squeezing and hefting it about eagerly. Combined with the thick meat plunging into her sex and Kyogre was practically melting against the grass, her head tipping back and spilling her deep blue hair all over the grass, only enhancing her beauty as he stuffed her womanhood to the brim with his cock. And as such Damien quickly sped up, groaning through gritted teeth as he pounded her pussy hard and fast.

''M-Mm!'' The legendary Pokémon clenched tight around him. ''M-Master!''

Nails gripped at the grass beneath her body, the expression of barely-restrained bliss on Kyogre's face only encouraging Damien to pound her like his life depended on it, grunting and groaning as he buried his cock in deep. Wetness coated his cock in a glistening sheen, allowing him to plunge into her all the easier – their skin endlessly slapping together. Pressure arose within his shaft as her fleshy insides kept squeezing his cock, the addictive tightness quickly pushing him to his limits.

That pressure only grew as he kept moving, his hips aching from how fast he jerked back-and-forth. The friction felt incredible and his mind melted beneath the weight of it, his cock burning with the need to cum. He tuned out the world around him, focusing solely on Kyogre's gasping moans and the lewd squelches of him stuffing her pussy full, the slapping of skin growing louder and louder-

-until finally he bottomed out inside her and came, shooting ropes of cum inside her.

'' _AH~!_ '' Kyogre arched her back with a blissful cry, squirting around his girth as her own orgasm hit hard.

His mind went white, his hips thrusting forth wildly as he rode out his own orgasm, feeling her wet flesh seize around his cock – until with a gasp he pulled out, gripping onto Kyogre's raised legs for support.

The blue-haired woman quivered at the lack of his cock and moaned, cum leaking from her folds in plentiful amounts, painting an erotic sight.

''Ah... haah... y-you came, so much...'' Kyogre moaned dazedly.

The young man merely blushed, his breathing heavy as he sat back, just gazing down at Kyogre's panting form. After a minute he had the sense to untie her now that it was over, soon doing the same for Groudon, freeing both of his travelling companion from their ropes.

And the moment he did, both of them pushed him to the floor and smothered him with kisses.

'' _Again._ ''

Safe to say, he didn't get any sleep until the early hours of the morning.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight it's a bit amusing for a character called Groudon to be a easily-flustered tomboy. The mental image of her Pokémon form blushing is an amusing one.


End file.
